


nine months and a century

by AnEndlessFire



Series: Demon World [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But mostly angst, Demon Himchan, Demon Yongguk, Himchan-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEndlessFire/pseuds/AnEndlessFire
Summary: Himchan and Yongguk reminisce about their early demon years and remember what they left unsaid for a century.This story is part of the same universe asseal the deal with a kissbut can still be read as a stand alone.





	nine months and a century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stigmafermata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmafermata/gifts), [AbelsGrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelsGrave/gifts).



> As said in the summary, this story is part of the same universe as [seal the deal with a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979843) , which means there are small (very very small i promise) references to it and some details about the demon world that won't be reexplained but it's not that obscure and can perfectly be read as a stand alone!
> 
> please enjoy and see you at the end ♥

Himchan sighed as he walked into the wide office. It was, as always, messy and disorganized, piles of papers spilling out of carboard boxes, others spread towards otherwise empty desks. This was the room where the contracts of all the demons that worked in this subdivision would sit during the ten-year period of their validity, before they would get stored somewhere else – where exactly, Himchan didn’t know – once the soul had been collected. It was more like a small library, with dozens of shelves filled with boxes full of contracts.

It wasn’t meant to be an office in the first place, Himchan realized. And yet, Yongguk spent so much time alone in it fixing flawed contracts and ensuring his subdivision worked properly that, over decades, it has become named as such by demons that worked under him. _Yongguk’s office_. Where other demons were almost certain to find him at all time, apart maybe from collecting hours.

And sure enough, Himchan spotted him putting several boxes filled to the brim with contracts up empty shelves, looking as exhausted as he usually did. Himchan put the papers he’d meant to give him on what looked like a fresh pile of contracts left untouched before he walked up to him.

“Yongguk,” he said with no introduction.

The other demon was visibly startled, almost dropping the big carboard box he was carrying over his head.

“Here, here,” Himchan said before lending him a hand.

“Thank you,” Yongguk replied, already seizing one of the last two boxes sitting at his feet. “What brings you here?”

“You,” Himchan said, helping the demon put another heavy box up the shelf. “You look tired. It’s time to call it a day.”

Yongguk groaned as they both pushed the box upwards. Himchan wondered why he’d put himself through this every single day when he could easily find someone else to help.

“I just need to finish this before midnight,” Yongguk said.

“Yongguk, it’s well past midnight,” Himchan added as they lifted the last box.

Yongguk almost let the box slip off his hands at the news but Himchan managed to keep it straight in his before the other demon grabbed the box more securely this time, mumbling a faint sorry.

“I had a soul to collect at midnight,” Yongguk said agitatedly.

“I know,” Himchan continued. “I figured, so I took care of it, don’t worry.”

“You shouldn’t h-“ Yongguk started only to be interrupted immediately.

“Before you say I shouldn’t have,” Himchan said matter-of-factly. “I was only keeping you away from making a mistake and potentially breaking a rule, which is unlike you. Someone had to collect the soul anyway. It’s done now, so no arguing.”

Yongguk sighed, clearly feeling regretful, but Himchan knew he agreed. There wasn’t much he could do now. Himchan waited in front of the office as the other demon turned off the lights.

“You need a break, Bang,” Himchan said. “Let’s do something fun.”

Before Yongguk had time to decline, the demon was seizing him by the wrist and leading him down the large corridor of the building at a rapid pace. He stopped in front of the set of stairs that led to the rooftop, a place where younger demons were forbidden to go once the sun had settled.

“Just go up,” Himchan told him. “I’ll be here in a minute.”

To his surprise, Yongguk did as he was told without asking questions. Once alone, Himchan headed towards another room nearby where demons stored the food they would bring from the human world. It was similar to a kitchen, except since demons didn’t need to eat as much as humans did, Himchan hardly ever found enough ingredients to follow a recipe and make something worthwhile. This time he wasn’t looking for something to eat. He easily found the bottles of wine he had stored safely under a table and grabbed one randomly. He picked up two wine glasses before following the other demon up the stairs.

He found Yongguk sitting straight on the floor, eyes fixed on the sky above. From the demon world, you could see the moon from up close. It was still thousands of miles away; yet it seemed almost reachable from there. They could see the craters that decorated the natural satellite better than from the human world. Himchan vaguely remembered being both impressed and intimidated by the sight of the huge pale sphere standing just over his head when he’d been a young demon. It was so long ago and yet he still found the majestic floating object fascinating.

Himchan sat down next to Yongguk and handed him one of the empty glasses. Yongguk didn’t like wine as much as he did – at least he rarely ever drank any – but he took the glass without questions and let the demon fill it with the dark liquid. Himchan poured himself a glass before putting it to his lips. He sighed peacefully.

Next to him, Yongguk still had his eyes fixed on the night sky. The pale light that emanated from the moon allowed Himchan to see the demon’s delicate features clearly despite the obscurity. Under the two beautiful dark eyes set towards the infinity that clouded over them, he could see heavy bags that betrayed the state of tiredness he had put himself under. It was quite a saddening sight, given that demons didn’t need nearly as much sleep or rest as humans did. Himchan was aware of how much pressure Yongguk would put himself under, more than anyone else as the two went way back.

 

Subdivisions in the demon world weren’t mandatory. In fact, they weren’t even the norm. They were simply a sign that several demons, mainly younger ones, had gathered together and needed a little bit of order. When Himchan had first met Yongguk, they were almost completely free. The rules existed, of course, but there was no one watching over their shoulders. They’d made plenty of mistakes in their first years, Himchan most of all as he’d never cared so much about following orders. For several years, Yongguk had been the one fixing his broken contracts, as he was a few years more experienced. Yongguk too had messed up a few times – a lot less than Himchan had but they’d been significant. Eventually, someone had been sent to supervise them and the two demons had ended up in a subdivision. Having someone constantly looking over their shoulders had been unpleasant, but they’d adapted. Yongguk more swiftly than Himchan.

How many times had he been punished in his early years. Daehyun seemed close to tears when he was ordered to stop working for three months, but it was nothing next to the punishments he had gone through in the past. He was frequently put out of work for longer and longer periods of time each time. He wasn’t the only one, but he’d set an impressive record of rebellion at the time which he believed was unprecedented.

“Do you remember that time when we were punished for skipping two nights of collecting in a row?” Himchan said after a few minutes of peaceful silence, smiling into his glass at the memory.

The demon next to him smiled at the thought too.

“Yes,” Yongguk replied. “We had left the demon world to explore the human world and we’d just forgotten. Nine months out of work. And they’d been nice to us, now that I look back.”

“At the time, it seemed like the end of the world,” Himchan continued. “To not work for nine months. We thought we’d never survive it. Yet… it was also exhilarating. To have nine months with no responsibilities at all.”

Yongguk nodded knowingly.

“I don’t think it would have been as fun if I’d been punished alone,” he confessed pensively. “But it was odd. When you look back at it, it doesn’t even feel like it was a punishment. God, we were rebellious. We’ve changed.”

“Because of you!” Himchan said. “You’ve gone all righteous now. The rules, the rules, the rules.”

Eventually, the person in charge of their subdivision had been assigned somewhere else. There were too many young demons here by then so someone else had to replace them. Yongguk qualified, as he was the oldest and the most experienced. As he reluctantly took the position, he’d had to change his ways and become a lot more mindful of the rules established in the demon world. Soon, the heavy workload had consumed him, and Himchan had rarely seen the playful side of him he’d loved so much again. He too had settled down a lot. He’d found himself alone in his shenanigans all of a sudden, his old partner in crime turned into his boss, and as he was older than the others in their subdivision, he could have hardly stayed the rebellious young demon he’d once been. Subdivisions had no defined hierarchy – you had someone at the head and that was it. Yet, unconsciously, Himchan had turned into Yongguk’s second in command, voluntarily helping him with the newbies and making sure he was still taking care of himself.

Himchan could have also become the head of a subdivision – he was old and experienced enough and he’d long settled his rebellious ways. But the role of leader didn’t suit him, and he already felt right where he should be. He saw the way the job had consumed Yongguk’s life and he couldn’t bring himself to imagine going down the same path. The two demons were different. Yongguk liked to do everything exactly right. Even when he’d rebelled, he’d always done it to the fullest. Himchan liked to enjoy all the pleasures in life, with no compromise. Having to lead and set an example to others was, in itself, the biggest compromise he could ever make.

“Those nine months,” Yongguk continued after a few minutes of silence. “I think they changed us the most. I don’t think I ever rebelled again after that”

“Oh, I did,” Himchan said. “Once or twice. Nothing major though. But I agree, we changed the most during this time. All the things we did back then… We couldn’t take them home with us.”

Himchan felt the atmosphere change as they both recalled those memories. It felt suddenly awkward sitting next to one another, but not suffocatingly so. The air just seemed charged with sweet memories turned sour by time and things left unsaid that had gone from painful wounds to uncomfortable scars. There was no resentment between them, as they knew very well they were both at fault for leaving things unsettled the way they had and letting time get the best off them. Time was never kind to the indecisive. They should’ve known that all those years ago but they were too young.

Soon, Himchan started to feel the other demon staring at him, like an uncontrollable itch on the side of his face he could not ignore. He hadn’t thought it through, yet it felt like the wisest decision to turn around and seize the other’s face in his hand, closing up the space in between them in one swift motion. Just like that his lips were on Yongguk’s, and he was both amazed and unsurprised to find the older demon kissing him back. What took him aback the most was how familiar it still felt, the two falling immediately into a comfortable rhythm. It wasn’t their first time of course, but at least a hundred years had passed since those nine months where they lived more freely than ever, with no responsibilities or expectations to hold them back. A hundred years had gone by since that the first time they’d kissed, in the middle of the night too, on an empty beach in some remote island of the human world. This time, it was just as soft as the first time, the warmth of Yongguk’s mouth welcoming him as if he’d only briefly left, as if there wasn’t a century of unspoken barriers built in between them. Himchan felt at ease every time the other demon’s tongue brushed against his, sending delightful thrills all over his body.

This time, there was something else too. A promise. A new start. Himchan could sense it immediately, because this time wasn’t like the last time. When their punishment had ended and they’d gone back to the demon world, those nine months had felt like a dream. Like all this time spent exploring the human world couldn’t fit with their everyday lives now that they were back to work and responsibilities. They’d left those months untouched, a heavenly parenthesis in their demon lives that left only memories that could not be voiced out loud. Soon, more responsibilities had piled onto Yongguk – and inevitably onto Himchan too. Their relationship had changed, with no resentment or anguish – just an unexplainable otherness settling in between them, something new that was just as comfortable but never quite right.

But this time was different because it wasn’t a dream. It was happening right in the middle of their everyday lives, under the pale light of the moon that decorated all their evenings, in the world that had been theirs since now over a century. It meant something different. Something more.

Thus, Himchan wasn’t surprised when their kiss turned from soft and welcoming to bolder, more demanding, almost desperate. Both wine glasses had been left aside on the floor, one still half full, the other one empty. He wasn’t surprised either when he felt Yongguk softly pushing him backwards, one hand on Himchan’s chest, gently forcing him to lie down on the floor. The older demon crawled forward too until he was clouding over him on all fours. Yongguk didn’t weigh much, yet his presence felt overpowering. Himchan knew he could trust him with a blind faith.

It was a good thing that demons barely felt the cold, because soon their clothes joined the wine glasses still sitting on the side. Himchan felt warm under Yongguk’s touch anyway, the demon’s hands as gentle as their kiss had been only a minute ago. He wondered briefly if he’d ever felt that peaceful before but he couldn’t find an answer when his head was being overpowered by pleasure, Yongguk’s mouth only leaving his to explore other parts of his body. He knew he should reciprocate, but it felt too good and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything else than let the other take over him, not when the older demon’s rough hands brushed over the insides of his thighs, not even when his slim fingers were inside of him.

After what felt like an eternity, Yongguk was finally entering him, Himchan noisily letting waves of warmth and pleasure hit him one after the other, so hot he felt he might explode. He could feel Yongguk’s bony fingers digging into his skin, the other demon clinging to him like an anchor, yet it didn’t hurt at all, the two equally lost in the moment, moving in perfect harmony.

Himchan realized, as they both came only a few seconds apart, that he’d wrongly believed all these years that what he needed was closure. He found in that moment that he’d been looking for the complete opposite. He wanted more.

 

They wouldn’t let time control their own fate this time around. They had no reason to. As they went back to their ordinary lives the next day, they found it extraordinarily easy to fit what they had now, themselves together as a pair, in their busy schedules. They didn’t talk about it to anyone at first – they hadn’t for a hundred years, why would they now – but it was surprisingly easy for Himchan to just stop by Yongguk’s office every now and then steal a kiss from the older demon, a routine he knew he would never get tired of. Eventually Daehyun noticed a change and nagged them until they confessed, but the news was met with nothing but excitement and it only made their daily lives feel even warmer.

Once in a while, Himchan would sneak back into Yongguk’s office after his collecting was over, forcing the older demon to leave the endless piles of contracts alone and call it a day. Yongguk was easily convinced now that he knew what was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work!
> 
> please tell me if you've also read the daejae story. i have no plans to continue writing in this universe as they were both unplanned one shots but i might give it a try in the future, who knows  
> i never write smut, hence why it's so short and undetailed but oh well. there's a first time to everything.
> 
> please don't forget to leave kudos and comments ♥


End file.
